The Legend Of Zelda : Shadow Chronicles
by Hydra-Alucard
Summary: just as the other have come up with a dark triforce and shadow link returning story which includes a fourth godess i to have developed my own idea. its alittle Noobish so reviews for me.
1. Chapter 1

_ The legend of Zelda _

_Shadow Chronicles_

Prologue:

3 years after the battle against Ganondorf all was subtle in hyrule. Link went back to Ordon in order to help the people there. While Zelda cruised along to the Hylia River, Midna resumed her status as the "twilight princess". But something is beginning to stir up within the twilight as a dark figure approaches. Midna believes it to be Link from the other world but this shady character neither talks nor smiles to her. He unsheathes his sword and all that can be seen is his crimson red eyes. Alerted by this Midna calls upon her royal subjects but before they could lay a hand on him the black tunic man was gone. Meanwhile, in hyrule a dark secret begins to unfold. Zelda as well as the 4 spirits of light couldn't truly believe that Ganon was defeated. It was as if they sensed his dark aura all around. Meanwhile, the mystery on the triforce still rages on about why the 3 goddesses would choose anyone as evil as Ganon to wield such power. Zelda and a couple of knights head out to find a place known as the Divinity Dungeon. Some say that in there lays the story of the goddesses from start to end. After much searching they finally make their way to the damp, arcane temple. Before them lay a huge book that had the mark of the triforce but it also bare what seemed to be a dark piece at the center. Zelda curiously tells one of the soldiers to bring her the book but one of them gets forcibly sucked into the dark triangular piece that seemed dormant. Zelda knowing there was to be great omen tried to make an escape, but in her efforts loses her soul to darkness. The only remains of her is the triforce of wisdom that lain on the floor. She was never heard from again.


	2. First day

_ The legend of Zelda _

(1 month later)

Link still bearing the triforce of courage in hand fulfills his duties as a farmer/ herder in Ordon. Doing various jobs such as goat counting and chickens chasing him finally gets a break in his hut. Suddenly, his left hand begins to glow brighter than even the sun and in what seemed to be a flash he vanishes. He wakes in a mysterious void that speaks to him in a different tongue that he can understand. "Link, Link" says the voice; Link not knowing who it is tries to run and falls. Soon a light appears out of all the darkness Link looks up and sees nothing but pink dress and nothing else. Link remembering that in darkness like this he could turn into a wolf tried to do so but couldn't. "Link don't be alarmed it is me Zelda" said the dress; Link indeed now recognized the voice and listen to Zelda. "Link you must help me I am trapped in a place I cannot leave". "You must get to hyrule quickly I'm letting you go now" and just like that she was gone. Link fearing for her danger quickly suited up in the green tunic and brought along with him the "Gale Boomerang and Double Hook shot". He rushed out of Ordon on Epona and began his long journey once again. Later on, in the twilight realm the creature in the dark tunic continuously causes trouble first stealing the twilight sword from the royal chambers and then snooping on the outer realm. It seemed that for one reason or another dark tunic creature was looking for something. Meanwhile, Link stumbled upon seeing Midna she tells him about how she found a guy that look just like link but was wearing all black and had white hair. Link not knowing who she spoke about beseeched the 4 spring spirits in order to get some information on who the character is. Lanayru, the spirit of Lanayru Province showed link the same vision he showed link the first time they met. It was the vision about the people from ancient time who tried to use the triforce for evil it was then that Link saw Midna it was him but it wasn't him exactly. Link or Midna not fully understanding how there could be two Links' pondered on that subject for a awhile. Link knowing someone who could help asked Midna to return him to one of the howling stones in hyrule. So she did just that Link was turned into a wolf once again and was teleported to the plains of Hyrule. Wolf link sensed that the unknown warrior was around so he searched and finally found him looking into the sunset. The Golden Wolf gnarled at Wolf link and telepathically talks with link as a skeletal soldier. "Link what are you here evil has left this land why have you searched me out?" said the warrior in an ancient tongue. Midna spoke on link behalf and asked him if he knew what creature is terrorizing the dark world. She explained that it looked exactly like Link, the warrior gasped "Could it be after so many centuries".

Link and Midna where curious to what the spirit was worried about so he explained the whole thing. "Link I am sorry for bringing such chaos on you it's been so long I never thought that he would return". Midna asked who the person is and the spirit replies, "It is me or it is us Link", "It is Link the person with the Dark tunic is you but it is only your dark entity". Midna asks how this is possible the spirit replies, "It happened along time ago to find out you must travel back in time". Link and Midna where not as sure of how to do that but they left at a quick pace. Once they left however the Spirit thought to himself, "Maybe we will rerun into each other Link". Link thought about how might know what to do and thought of Zelda but she was already captured so there was nothing he could do until Midna actually remembered that Zelda's family kept somewhere in the castle an artifact of great power. Midna rushed link and herself into the castle where Zelda's throne was. There above the throne where the statues of Din, Farore, and Nayru. As Link approached the statues he triforce of courage lit up.

To be continued………………………………


End file.
